Lift the Veil
by Valkyrie Luthor
Summary: Set after 5x07. Love and Vengeance. Doccubus is beginning but endgame was meant to be Valkubus. I don't require the validation of a review I know it's not the greatest story ever. As my reviews show, most people hated it. Quick ending tacked on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any part of Lost Girl, but I'm glad to use the characters for my own amusement. Please feel free to Read and Review.

Lift the Veil

Chapter One: Love and Ashes

The first kiss of morning sun fell upon the silken skin of the golden naked goddess. Her long dark hair fell over here face as she lie clutched around the body of her gentle companion, her always forgiving, ever welcoming pillow. It was the kind of serene image that would cause lovers to waken early to witness this; to then trace the path of her curves with feather soft touches, feigning hope she would not waken.

This morning would not provide such a sweet invitation into consciousness as the offensive ringtone of her cell blared on the bedside table.

"Fuuu—uck" the dopey voice groaned, her hungover head feeling heavy, as though that sunlight was a palm trying to push her face back into her pillow. She clicked her lips together, trying to find moisture and finding none. "who the hell?"

She reached over and picked up the phone, squinting as she read the cellular display. Her spirits lifted as she touched the little green button.

"Kenz—" but was promptly cut off.

"Bo! Holy fuck what did you do to Tamsin! I just got off the phone with her and she is wrecked Bo-Bo, like I couldn't understand half of what she was saying—How could you sleep with her when you knew she was seriously into you!"

Bo pulled the phone away from her head midway into that rant, she was not ready for this kind of action so early in the morning.

"Kenz, Kenzi please" Bo groaned cradling her throbbing head. "too fast"

"Because you drank yourself to sleep last night instead of fixing this shit show" the young shadow thief spat out angrily.

"She told me not to follow." Bo replied, knowing how pathetic that sounded though it was the truth. An exasperated sigh followed from Kenzi who stopped to take a few breaths.

"Kenzi, I didn't know."

"When she got her wings, she told you she knew what love feels like. Ring a bell?"

"I didn't tell you that."

"I'm her momz, she tells me stuff. It was obviously meaningful to her, but meant nothing to you."

There was then a moment of silence between the two. Bo was used to Kenzi straight out telling her she was full of shit, but it was always hard for her whenever her best friend was not on her side.

"Look Bo," the younger woman began her voice much calmer. "I saw this could happen, but I didn't say anything. I didn't seriously think you would ever cross the line with Tamsin…Tamsin…Little T. Dammit woman, we used to give her bubble baths!"

Bo smiled at the mutual memory of a little girl who was impossible to keep clean.

"Bo, I love you, but I love her too. And it broke my heart to have to listen to her cry. Do you know why she's so special Bo?"

Bo thought about it for a moment. Her loyalty, her ability to push you through that hard times, her innocence, her hardness, her ancient cynical eyes. "There are a lot of reasons why she's special Kenz"

"Bo, Valkyries don't cry, they don't love. She told me this when she was younger. They are not feelings that warriors get to have, so that she has them now is a miracle. I don't know how she's going to try to deal with a broken heart."

Bo wanted to stick up for herself. Knowing that a Valkyrie couldn't love somehow made her feel justified in telling the blonde woman these feeling she claimed to have were false. On the other hand, she wanted to make things right. No matter what, whether Tamsin could love or not, she was her friend.

"What should I do to fix this?"

"I don't know. I told her to join me in Spain. In the end, she said she just needed a good solid fight to get her spirits back up. I don't know what she's thinking on doing about that."

"I'll find her Kenzi, I promise." Bo looked at the time, it was only 7am. She'd been asleep likely only 3 hours, but she was determined now to get out of bed.

"Thank you. Look, the chateau here has this library full of ancient books I can't read. I'm going to fax some chapters about Valkyries to Trick, can you ask him to either translate them or hook me up with someone who can."

"Ya, why?"

"I'll let you know why later. But I have to go now."

"Kenzi wait."

As sudden as the phone call began, it ended. The pain of Kenzi walking away from her struck her in the chest again. She sat in her bed for a few moments longer, contemplating how she was going to function today, and decided she'd begin with an old fashioned headache pill.

Slowly, Bo got ready. As much as she thought she should try to fix this on her own, she'd enlist a little help in the from of Dyson. Perhaps there was even a chance Tamsin would turn to him given he perhaps her best friend.

When she made contact with him, he told her he was busy but could meet up with her around noon at the Dal. In the meantime, she was planning on driving to a few dark fae bars, inquire if they had seen the Valkyrie in their establishment. This ended up being a fruitless endeavour as they all happened to be closed. The curious thing about this was not that the drinking establishments were not open during the early morning hours; it was that they all had signs up on their doors advertising a big sporting event they were preparing to televise. Doors were not open until 11am.

Televised sports were not really Bo's thing, but she was yet intrigued by this huge event that she had no clue about until this morning. She decided then she would visit Lauren and try to get some breakfast with her before heading to the Dal.

Lauren. Beautiful, warm and mysterious Lauren. Were they together again? Loving her felt like the easiest thing in the world, but there was always something that would come between them when it started to feel comfortable and safe. Maybe they could have the talk about this over pancakes, she pondered.

When Bo arrived at the medical clinic, she found it fairly vacated. With Eros dead and the evacuation order lifted, she figured that patients would have trickled back. The people she could see included a triage nurse clacking on a computer trying to ignore the maintenance worker desperately trying to hit on her. His sexual energy towards her was very high while hers was non-existent. While she personally hated being cock/cunt blocked, this situation clearly called for one in her estimation.

Standing behind the shorter man who was leaning against the desk, she caressed the back of his ear and turned on her charm.

"The nurse isn't interested in you so why don't you be a gentleman. Escort me to see your boss, Dr. Lewis. It's a big building, I might get lost."

The thinly built blond fae grinned and hooked his arm around hers, leading her down the main hall towards the lab she would have walked to herself anyway. Along the way, he told her about his "one who got away". She was a lady bigfoot who nearly smothered him every time they made love. In the end he broke it off with her because he was young and wanted to try something else. But nobody ever compared.

By the end of his tale, they had arrived outside Lauren's door and he was in tears. Bo hugged him and told him to look for her. Perhaps she would be open to giving him another chance.

Lauren, seated at her desk in front of her microscope, could see them talking outside through the glass of the door. She grimaced when she saw them embrace. It made her remember how one time a few weeks earlier, she overheard him bragging about a recent date to another member of the maintenance staff. He apparently put out a profile on Fae Date and claimed to have hooked up with a "dirty pixie" who "did everything" on their first and only date. When the doctor looked in his direction, he made eye contact with her and smiled proudly and raised his cup of coffee as if she had just given him the thumbs up.

"I hope Jergen didn't say anything too creepy" Lauren spoke as Bo entered her lab. "he's harmless, but he can be inappropriate."

"Oh, he's a creep alright," Bo replied "but he's sweet. I think he'll be just fine."

A quiet then passed between them. The two women who had run the gamut together, looked upon the other in gentle contemplation, not entirely sure what they should do next.

It was the dark haired one who broke the tension, observing that Lauren was back to work despite the chaos going on.

"So what are you working on?" She asked, taking the opportunity to stand next to the brilliant blonde.

"Oh, well…" Lauren began, taking another peak at her sample. "After you left, I found ashes around the place where Eros died. I decided to take a peak and wow Bo, I've never seen anything like this."

Dark eyes took a look into the microscope, spotting what was probably a biological sample—little floaty bits and cellular looking things. "Sure," she agreed, knowing Lauren wouldn't believe she was seeing anything special.

"Those are cells I found accidently while examining his visible ashes. There are two sets. These ashes you see are actually invisible, yet can be perceived under the microscope. I'm going to be studying these for a long time, I am in research nerd paradise!"

"Neat" Bo stated which was immediately followed by a loud gurgle from her belly. She was redirected to why she had come in the first place. "I'm starving, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Oh…ah…" the doc began, torn between biological need and science. "I could eat."

She removed her lab coat and rested it on the back of her chair before they left together. Bo commented on the lack of patients.

"Evony said the expense to quickly evacuate them made it unaffordable to bring them back on her coin." She answered. "But people will trickle back as soon as they realize we're open again." Before leaving, she informed the triage nurse that she was going out for breakfast but could be accessed easily should an emergency occur.

Across the street from the clinic was a human run diner. They were seated at a table for two and received coffee immediately from a large waitress who was clearly familiar with the doctor.

"Trudy, this is Bo" she introduced then took a sip from her white mug.

"Is she the…?" Trudy asked, giving Bo a big white smile.

The doctor nodded, Bo having no clue what their inside conversation was about.

"Bo, Trudy thought you were somebody I was making up. She tells me every morning I'm going to die a spinster—"

"Not every morning doctor Lewis" the sassy woman cut in, looking at the succubus. "but could you blame me, sometimes she's here for breakfast then comes for a late lunch with a pile of books."

Bo forced a smile, but she was really too hungry to deal with what was happening.

"What do you recommend Doc since you spend so much time here?"

Trudy then got back to business, uncertain if she was getting her best tipper in trouble with her lover. Lauren, knowing Bo wanted pancakes ordered her a stack and just an egg and toast for herself. Then they were left alone. This is when she realized there was darkness in the brunette's eyes. Her posture was also lazier than it normally was.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She finally asked, not knowing yet how eventful Bo's evening continued to be after they parted ways the previous evening.

Bo began with the phone call from Kenzi before moving onto her conflict with Tamsin.

"I promised Kenzi I would find her. Shit, I shouldn't be sitting here."

But then their breakfast arrived and soon her stack was flooded by a river of Aunt Jemima before disappearing into her mouth.

Lauren wasn't sure what she should say. She knew Tamsin had affection for Bo, even in her previous life. This was the first she was hearing they had even slept together. She was also very distracted watching the ravenous woman eat with stuffed chipmunk cheeks, desperately taking the minimum amount of chews before swallowing. She politely ate and waited for perhaps the story to continue, but instead had to watch the woman stuff herself.

"Do you have feelings for her?" She put out there, hoping to get the other woman to slow down before she choked.

"Of course I do. It's not like you and I though, she's…" She couldn't place a word. It was more than one. The closest thing that came to mind was that Tamsin was like Dyson: Loyal, reliable, her protector and friend. As she watched the blonde take a nibble of toast, a sense of familiarity washed over her. This is what she wanted with Lauren; to sit and eat breakfast together, to talk, to just be. This was home.

Smiling, she reached out a hand out to touch the others sitting on the table. She caressed the wrist, and as the palm was exposed, she made circles within it before intertwining their fingers.

"Lauren, I love you. I want us back."

A shy grin touched the blonde's face. Everything Bo had said, she wanted to hear, wanted to say. But there was a glaring truth she couldn't stop herself from voicing.

"Things always get complicated for us." The smile on the darker woman faded. Maybe what she thought was happening the night before was an illusion. One more romp for old times sake. "But somehow, we find our way back to each other. Despite everything, Bo, I believe in us too."

And that was how breakfast ended.

The clubhouse offered more privacy than the clinic at this hour. They rushed off after leaving Trudy a lovely tip.

The drive was swift, quiet but tense.

When they arrived, Bo looked to Lauren to see if anything had changed, but was delighted to see Lauren's palpable desire burning from her aura.

"I love you" the blonde whispered as she leaned forward and claimed the succubus' lips.

Bo pulled her on top and held her closely as they shared soft kisses that quickly became deep and passionate.

"I need you" the brunette groaned before kissing her neck to find that sensitive spot that could make Lauren whimper.

"Ah, yes" the blonde moaned, instinctively rocking her hips against Bo's abdomen.

As painful as it was to separate, the two made a mad dash for the clubhouse, racing up the stairs to Bo's bedroom.

Clothing was hastily removed and Lauren found herself tossed on her back on top of the bed. Need was driving Bo, hunger. Normally she liked to draw out Lauren's pleasure slowly, make love to her for hours, but it was on the drive home that she realized her Advil from several hours earlier was not cutting it.

She covered the doctor's body with her own, grinding her thigh against the blonde's core, receiving an encouraging cry of approval as her reward.

Loving Lauren always felt natural, the rhythm of it came easily. Bo loved being inside her, the intensity in those brown eyes as she added friction to her most sensitive place. The drops of chi from her lips that tasted like honey, and released more the closer to edge she got. Unfortunately for Lauren, Bo would sometimes stop feeding before she climaxed, just as she was during this event, causing her to lose focus. The tension in Lauren quickly relaxed.

In retaliation, she pushed Bo back and began assaulting her neck with kisses, quickly trailing her lips down her body.

"Mmmh that's nice" Bo sighed just before teeth bit down on her breast, causing her to arch into that exploratory mouth. Those lips continued downward, sporadically marking skin with her teeth until she reached her goal. In their experiences together, Lauren had learned Bo was not comfortable in this position for very long. The succubus was one who preferred to be in charge, but the doctor did not want to be denied this pleasure. She had thought of this idea before, but this was the first time she would propose it.

"Bo, kneel over me."

The succubus didn't entirely understand at first what she was being directed to do. It was when Lauren slid underneath her and gripped her hands around her thighs and buttocks she understood.

"Please let me..." she spoke breathily before raising her tongue to stroke Bo's sweet centre. Bo quickly figured out she had control as she began to rock into her lover's wanton mouth.

"Lauren" she moaned again and again before fingers entered her body, wonderfully filling her.

"Oh Gods Lo, I love you, please yes!"

Her knees began to clench against the blonde's ears as the tension heightened, but Lauren did not stop, even as Bo's entire body began to quiver and she cried out above her. Then, as the quakes began to subside, Lauren placed her lips around the sensitive little bud and with suction and tongue, causing Bo to curse out as her orgasm unexpectedly rose again.

Lauren dropped her head back onto the bed, neck slightly stiff, and soon found her love cuddled up against her.

They gazed into one another's eyes. The mutual thought between them despite the silence was "I love you. We're okay again."

But, the world was not aware of this, and soon their bliss was interrupted by that blasted phone ring tone. A feeling of dread hit Bo that maybe it was Kenzi again, but was soon calmed when she saw it was just Dyson...

Dyson whom she was supposed to meet at noon...

The time was 12:17pm.

Bo picked up the phone. The background noise was loud and raucous.

"Bo, where are you?"

"Shit, Dyson, I'll be there soon!"

"Hurry Bo. This is serious...Tamsin..."

His voice was drowned by loud cheering and the line cut off.

* * *

Are they together for the long haul? What trouble is Tamsin in? Will Jergen ever find love?

Answers to come, and hopefully, Lauren will too-seriously Bo, you left her hanging?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Cappsy for your editing, writing a fight scene is tough!

Again, I don't own any part of Lost Girl.

Lift the Veil

Chapter Two: Life to Give and Take

It was nearly one o'clock when Bo and Lauren arrived at the Dal together. The waystation was crowded with dark and light fae alike; they had to push through the crowd to reach Dyson who was sitting at the bar.

The Succubus touched his shoulder; he turned to look at her briefly before turning his head back to the small television hanging close to the ceiling. From what she could tell, what was on the screen was a battle. There were bodies on the ground; the setting was a day lit meadow with trees in the far background. In front of the camera was a beat up looking woman, her long dark dread locks looking singed in various spots. She had just impaled a red haired man in the stomach; there was also a major cut on his left leg that was bleeding out.

"It looks like Riordan the Phoenix is out, leaving behind just three!" an excited commentator announced, barely audible over the sounds of the bar, but enhanced with the closed captioning at the bottom of the screen. "Who will be our next Morrigan, the Gorgon, the Amazon, or the Valkyrie, it is anybody's match!"

"Don't count out Riordan" another speaker said. "He's known to heal quickly, but if he succumbs to his injuries before the match ends, he could be back in this—as we know, a Phoenix will rise from its own ashes!

The screen then shifted to another battle currently happening at another point in the field. There was a grey haired woman staring up at the sky seeming blinded by the noon day sun.

"Dyson, what's happening?" Bo yelled into Dyson's ear. "He said a Valkyrie—not Tamsin?"

"Oh, it's her. I had no idea she was interested in politics!" He shouted back.

"How's she doing?" Lauren cut in.

"She felled the first five by convincing them to kill themselves" he began "but then she slaughtered two more with a sword before taking flight. The rest have been killing each other"

"This is a battle to the death, right?" The doctor asked, receiving a nod from the cop.

The camera suddenly went back to the Amazon who threw a javelin at the silver haired Gorgon who gnashed her teeth and ran towards the darker woman still about a hundred yards away.

The noise became deafening, the people around them pushed closer trying to get a better view. The reek of alcohol and body odor blended with her fear that perhaps last night was the last time she'd ever converse with her roommate- would Kenzi ever forgive her for allowing this to happen? It made her feel sick to her stomach, but the only place to throw up at this point would be all over the bar or on top of Lauren,.or the bystanders behind them. She swallowed it down.

The women on the television met together with metallic weapons clashing against one another. The Amazon was at a disadvantage it seemed because she couldn't look directly at the other woman or risk turning to stone. Suddenly, the camera panned upward to the sky where a black shadow was descending with wings outstretched.

"Tamsin" Bo whispered to herself, amazed at what she was watching.

"She's coming down again!" The caption read on the screen.

The camera returned to the other warriors, the Gorgon's mouth seemed to be screaming-

"Idiot, stop!"

What they conversed next couldn't be heard, but what followed showed them turning together to face the Valkyrie whose landing on the earth caused the women to lose their balances from the quake. Tamsin's face was wild with wide eyes; and her teeth in a feral grin. Her wings were wide still. She was dressed in silver armour that was decorated with gore.

She laughed maniacally and directed her blade to them.

"She's a beast!" One commentator screamed. "She appears to be mocking her opponents for not allying against her sooner.

Trick appeared before Bo, Lauren and Dyson with three mugs of beer.

"This isn't natural." Trick spoke loudly at them. "This wasn't supposed to happen today and she shouldn't be in this!"

"What do you mean?" Bo called back with her eyes transfixed to the television. She never received an answer; the barman also turned his focus to the battle in time to see Tamsin use lightning speed to kick the Amazon in the face, throwing her back several yards. She was likely still alive, but the camera moved back to the gorgon who was desperately trying to make eye contact with the Valkyrie who was arrogantly sauntering towards her with a confident swagger. Her eyes were not to the other woman's but seemed to be at her chest.

"Tamsin: Nice rack" the caption read, unheard by the audience. Several people laughed in the crowd.

Suddenly, the grey haired woman lunged towards her with a dirk in each hand. Tamsin back-flipped five feet, and as her feet touched the ground, she thrust her sword arm forward, releasing the blade upwards directly into the gorgon's eyes. As the fallen woman's body began to slump downwards, a spear whistled from behind the Gorgon where the Valkyrie could not see quickly enough. She moved only just in time, receiving a slash in her left arm.

"Tamsin: Fuck." Read the caption. "Good one."

Blood trickled down the limb of the unarmed Valkyrie. The Amazon called Artemesia according to the Commentator also held no weapon. They dashed towards one another beginning hand to hand combat. As they met, they began trading blows with fists and feet, but neither seemed to cause significant damage for several minutes.

The room was a cacophony of sounds; cheers, boos, growls and groans. Bodies were compressed closely together as the final moments of the battle approached. Lauren was certain someone with claws had just cupped her ass briefly, but she didn't turn her head to see who it was lest she miss the fights conclusion. The Amazon looked fatigued, but within her eyes burned a flame—she was ready to win this, and should she fail, she was prepared to die a warrior. Meanwhile, the Valkyrie looked fresh, as if she had only just stepped into battle moments ago.

Suddenly, the women were down on the ground. Tamsin was choking the darker woman, saying something the network couldn't catch. At the same time, Artemesia was reaching out her arm-a spear—just at her fingertips.

Tamsin flipped backwards off the other, landing on her feet. She stood relaxed and extended her arms outwards with her palms facing the sky. Her eyes were intense upon her opponent, but she was not giving her the Harbinger face.

The Amazon stood and held her spear as if she was ready to throw it.

"Tamsin: Can you defeat me?" The screen read, and suddenly Tamsin's face became peaceful. The camera turned to Artemesia who looked hard at the other woman, but admiringly. They stood like this for seconds before the spear was dropped.

The crowd gasped then fell silent.

The dark woman walked before the winged woman and kneeled.

"I am not your equal." She declared with her head bowed.

A loud roar erupted in the room with several disgruntled groans. Clearly, many people had lost bets this day.

Bo, herself was flooded with relief, but also shock. Did this mean Tamsin was the new Morrigan? Also, if this was a fight to the death, did this mean the viewers were about to witness an execution.

Trick had a look of anger and confusion on his face. He was talking to himself, but he wasn't audible over the celebratory sounds in the room.

"Bar man, drinks on the house from me!" A loud spectator yelled above the others, and suddenly the noise from the crowd doubled.

Mark, who suddenly appeared from wherever in the crowd he had been, jumped over the bar to immediately begin serving. Trick was pouring shots left right and center. Everyone had seemed to forget the television was still broadcasting.

The trio kept watching as Tamsin, flanked by her Amazon approached the bloody yet still living body of the dying Phoenix. She knelt beside him and took the dagger from his hip.

"Tamsin: Do you challenge me or will you follow?"

She put the dagger in his weak, but clearly stronger right hand and directed the edge to her heart.

The red haired man laughed and blood sputtered from his mouth.

The conversation continued as the camera moved away from the scene of the three competitors. Tamsin was looking compassionately at the downed man as the Amazon stood beside them at guard.

"What's happening?" One Commentator called out as the screen went dark. An anti-climactic ending it seemed before a commercial came on for Tide laundry soap—because how else is one to remove the blood and guts from their clothing after a great battle?

Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the roof above them. The lightning storm seemed to be starting up again after the several hours of calm. The jubilation yet continued in the Dal Riata, just as it was in every dark fae business and home in the territory.

Despite the potential for danger, Bo went outside followed by Lauren and Dyson.

There was no rain yet, but the dark cloud above them caused the street lights to come on.

The three tried to understand together how this came to be. An event of this magnitude tended to be advertised for weeks in advance. Also, the contenders needed to be Dark Fae of influence, especially with the council of elders.

Small bursts of lightning lit up the sky from high above, but still no rain.

Bo suddenly remembered her conversation with Kenzi earlier in the day.

"Kenzi said Tamsin was looking for a fight."

"To get over a broken heart?" Dyson said, imagining what his friend would do in this scenario. "Sounds like Tamsin, but she's not interested in power. That's just not her thing, unless…"

He stopped talking as a troubled expression crossed his face. Meanwhile, a bright white flash of lightning erupted in the middle of the sky, lighting the earth for just that split second before a sudden calm. From the epicentre of the supposed storm, it seemed the cloud was breaking already.

"This is her last life, a battle she might not win…I think this was a suicide attempt."

* * *

What is up Trick's ass, why does he gotta hate on Tamsin? Is Bo getting out of Kenzi's bad book anytime soon? If Tamsin's the Morrigan, what will her official beverage be? I'm guessing Dark Belch. Who grabbed Lauren's ass and why didn't Bo kill them?

I won't tease these out for long, I can't keep secrets like the Trickster there.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Cappsy my awesome Beta. Feel free to leave a review, or even a suggestion of which direction you think I should be going...I mean I totally have an endgame, but I'm fairly flexible about what happens between now and the final chapter of the story.

Chapter Three: Peace's/Pieces

As suddenly as the storm came, it dissipated yet the territory of the new Morrigan was not a place of calm. In fact, the celebration that erupted reminded Lauren that she needed to hurry back to the clinic. It was at times like these when people in the healing business got the most amount of action.

Dyson drove, as he and Bo were going to continue on after dropping off the doctor. He had easily discovered the location of the battle using his sources, it happened to have happened just outside of Brazenwood to the north of the city. Their plan however was thwarted. Upon their arrival to the clinic, they saw Evony just at the main door putting up a big closed sign.

The car had barely stopped when Lauren jumped out to confront her benefactor with Bo on her heels.

"What's happening Evony?" the blonde demanded. "Why did you put that sign on my door-"

"My door" The elegantly dressed woman corrected. "My money people have advised me to close the clinic. After last night, we taxed the insurance company's resources with that flash maneuver getting all of the patients out. They think we're at risk to be targeted by the Ancients again. Their people are trying to drop this medical facility as clients so we're closing the doors until those pests are dealt with.

"What about my research?" Lauren pleaded.

"I am personally financing its continuation." The former Morrigan spoke. "You still owe me a cure, however, you may not remove an materials, biological or otherwise from the clinic. It is to be confined within these walls because you are a high risk employee"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bo swore, voicing her outrage.

"She can make fae human." She looked at Bo before turning her eyes back to Lauren. "Nobody trusts you good doctor. Now, I believe you have work to do and I must take my leave.

Evony began to walk with confidence towards the door of her limousine which was being held open by her driver.

"I'm sorry Dyson, I have to stay with Lauren, she might not be safe. Are you still going to look for Tamsin?"

Evony overheard this remark and called back to them.

"You won't find her."

"And why not" Dyson challenged.

"As if you don't know wolf-boy, just like your Ash, there are sacred rituals to complete before the land recognizes a leader."

"Let me guess, you had to have sex with the earth?" Bo said jokingly, but Evony's face remained serious.

"Gaia likes to enjoy herself around the dark fae. If the Valkyrie isn't pregnant by the end of it, that will be a miracle."

"Tamsin pregnant?" Dyson thought aloud, "she's not really the maternal type."

"Neither was I."

The final comment from the former Morrigan settled upon the trio slowly. The wolf's face became dark with anger.

"Massimo?" Lauren dared to say out loud. But she was confused. "Wait, but isn't Gaia a female?"

"Gaia is Gaia" the ancient woman smirked. "She fucks you however she wishes."

With that, she turned around and finally left.

So, days went on without any word on Tamsin's location. During that time, the territory was surprisingly peaceful. The Ancients were silent. Bo still had custody of the gift box her father gave her, but the attraction it used to hold for her had faded.

Lauren continued going to work every morning and Bo would drag herself out of bed to accompany her. Bo suspected the doctor was mostly obsessing over the cells of Eros, but didn't ask her when or if she planned on curing Evony. The hours in the quiet laboratory did give her time to think. She wondered why she neutered the Morrigan in the first place and briefly considered inquiring about it before some other thought would take its place.

Often, she found herself mulling over the idea that Tamsin had attempted to get herself killed. That couldn't be true. She wasn't lying to her when they fought one another in another life cycle. Tamsin was ready for Bo to kill her when the Succubus revealed to the Valkyrie that the blonde was the most alive person she had ever met. For Heaven's sake, she let Rainer be erased from history for the chance to live another seven lives. She wanted to discuss this with Dyson, but he was in a bad mood and was staying away.

When she tried to talk with Trick on the matter of the new Morrigan, he was also angry.

"This is unnatural." He ranted. "Freya has never cared about earthly politics and Valkyries don't just 'go ronin.' Somehow she's broken free of Freya's control and someone else is pulling her strings."

When Bo later asked him if he would translate the pages Kenzi had begun to fax, he eagerly agreed and locked himself in his back room while Mark helmed the bar.

Six days had passed since the great battle. It was a Friday, Bo was playing a game on her phone when she received a call from Dyson. He said that Trick had been called to the Morrigan's office to meet with Tamsin earlier that day. Excitedly, she asked if they should go as well but it was negated by the cop who told her she should come see her grandfather at the Dal.

Both she and Lauren ended up leaving right away, speculating on what Tamsin would want to talk about with Trick who was now the official Ash. Maybe it was how to continue peace between Light and Dark, perhaps it was a plan to get rid of the Ancients. Maybe, it was just an informal meeting between two leaders within a territory.

When they arrived, it was 3pm and the bar was not very crowded. Dyson was sitting at the bar. As Bo approached him, he took another swig from his beer glass.

"I don't know what was said at that meeting." Dyson began before Bo could say anything. "But he is in a strange mood. He wants to see you, but just you." He looked at Lauren who silently agreed. Bo wanted to object. After all, Lauren was her partner and was entitled to know everything she knew, but she let it slide. It was not like her grandfather to spend so much time alone and she was concerned.

When she entered the back room, she found Trick sitting contemplatively on a plain bench. He was holding a small painting of his wife, Isabeau.

"Trick" she spoke. He rose his head. "Hey, how are you doing?"

He shrugged his shoulders and didn't speak. Bo was truly worried. She kneeled down close to him and put a hand on his knee.

"Are you okay?"

Trick looked at her, then back at the painting. The air around him was heavy and emotional. His eyes were sad. Bo wasn't sure what she should be doing.

"Did something happen when you met Tamsin?"

"I'm not at liberty to say" He quickly spoke. As he put the picture of his late wife on the bench beside him, Bo noticed there was a gash on his right palm that looked like it had only stopped bleeding a short while ago. She grasped his wrist gently, but he pulled it away.

"What happened" she asked.

The Blood King stood and put his arms around her. "I really wish I could tell you, I'm sorry."

He then reached into his pocket and produced a letter folded in half. He handed it to his granddaughter who unfolded it.

It read:

Bo

Please come Saturday at 1pm

T

* * *

When Saturday came, Bo did her utmost to be punctual. She woke up early, got ready in a timely manner and left shortly after lunch.

Lauren, who had slept the night was not eager to watch her girlfriend meet with another woman, especially since that woman was Tamsin. It wasn't that she feared the Valkyrie stood a chance at taking her lover's heart, it was that the woman was unpredictable, and held more power than ever before. Although, she didn't really think Tamsin would ever try to bring harm to Bo either.

She went alone downtown where the tallest building housed the headquarters of the Dark Fae. Once she was in the building, she had to pass by three security checks who each called upstairs to verify the 1pm meeting. Consequently, her arrival on the executive office level was later than anticipated.

When the elevator door opened, Bo couldn't claim to be surprised when she found Bruce standing guard at the Morrigan's door. She imagined if he listed Kenzi in his resume amongst his references, he would have been given the job automatically. He was dressed sharply in a well-tailored grey suit which Bo figured must have cost a small fortune.

"Hi Bo" He spoke in his deep voice, placing his arms that had been crossed in a more relaxed stance to his sides.

"Bruce, it's good to see you again." She replied. "How's Tamsin been treating you?"

"She pays well and I'll be getting the weekends off as soon as the inauguration is complete. So, I'd say she was a fair boss."

"That's great" Bo spoke before looking at the clock next to the door. It said 1pm, just as the invitation had instructed. "I think I'm expected about now."

The gigantic man nodded and turned to open the door and called out. "Boss, Bo's here." Before extending the opening for the Succubus to enter.

There were two minions in the room standing at opposite ends of the room to one another. They looked like the Hollywood Men in Black except for the fact that they both had bright purple hair in gravity defying mohawks. Before Bo was the same old desk once used by Evony and Vex, but the new Morrigan was nowhere in sight.

Tamsin's the Morrigan? Bo thought once again incredulously. It had been eight days since she had last seen the Valkyrie but with all of the changes happening, the Succubus had never felt so nervous to be seeing the blonde once again.

The suspense was not long lasting as a familiar voice broke the quiet in the room.

"Welcome, Bo."

The sound was coming from the back of the room, there was a red dressing screen, and then there she was.

Bo was not prepared to have her breath taken away at the sight before her.

Tamsin looked regal as she stepped away from the screen though she was not wearing much at all. She was wearing only a silver silk dressing robe, but her hair was designed for gorgeous outfits to come. Instead of the simple pony tail or hair run through with just fingers look the Valkyrie used to prefer to sport, perfect piles of ringlets sat upon her head, woven together with a shimmering silver thread. There was no makeup on her face, but her eyes projected her power, or at least cold intimidation as her icy gaze bore into the Succubus now standing before her desk.

The dark haired woman exhaled through narrowed lips as if to see her own breath through frosty air. Her former roommate looked incredible, and Bo couldn't help but admire. She relaxed slightly when Tamsin smirked in response showing a touch of dimple; a promising sign.

She hoped the Valkyrie would be open to renegotiating a friendship between them. She also wanted Tamsin to tell her why she summoned Trick the day before. Dyson had informed her that the cuts on his hands were a sign of an Oath of Silence. This meant the only person who could tell her what he knew was the woman before her. For reasons unknown, she was holding the hand of a small being clad head to toe in a red robe that also hid its face. Its grey skin was exposed where their hands connected.

"Tamsin" Bo spoke as some minion pulled back her chair to allow her to sit at her desk.

"Please sit Bo" Tamsin spoke, sitting back, her leather chair seeming like a throne around her. The little person stood by her side. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've summoned you."

Summoned? Bo grumbled quietly before continuing. "Well, I think we have a lot to talk about. There seems to have been some changes—"

"And I didn't ask you here to discuss any of them." The Valkyrie curtly cut her off with a raised hand yet even voice. "I merely wanted to extend to you a courtesy of informing you of a decision I am about to enact that will directly affect you."

Bo's face scrunched. "What are you talking about, I'm not dark fae"

The calm pale face was broken by a smirk. "You made your allegiance. Even I don't have the power to change that, so you are under my watch while you live in this territory. You are here because of Lauren"

Bo's ears perked up. A feeling of dread also filled her. "the Dark Fae elders back my petition to compete for Evony's old job on my promise to avenge her death"

"Evony's not dead." Bo said incredulously. The current Morrigan only shrugged her shoulders, and Bo knew what was to come was not good. "Tamsin, you know Evony's not dead!"

"As I was saying, I am extending this courtesy to inform you that at four o'clock this afternoon, I will be signing a death warrant for the human called Doctor Lauren Lewis, also known as Karen Beattie. She is charged with treason against her Dark Fae protectors, conspiracy to commit murder as well as the high crime of Murder of the Morrigan. The reward for completing this task is a shitload of money and a position on my personal counsel."

The dread in Bo turned to rage and she felt she was finally meeting the true Tamsin—vengeful, jealous, and cruel.

"This is bullshit T!" Bo spat out, standing and slamming her fists on the desk before her. The Valkyrie remained serene in her expression and raised her hand as the minions around her took notice and edged closer. "You're getting back at me by going after Lauren! I don't know in what bizarre fantasy you have going that this will make me fall in love with you, but I will kill you if you try!"

The cold blue eyes analyzed the impassioned rant before her and knew her own position would not waver.

"You love her." The blonde stated simply without emotional inflection. "therefore it is your duty to do your best to save her live, and I get that. I am sorry for your struggle to come. Your eyes, both brown and blue are blind to her faults and lies, but of the charges I have laid before you, can you claim she is innocent of any of them?"

Bo, about to raise a defence was silenced by a risen elegant, perfectly manicured forefinger.

"—now, before you claim she did not kill the previous Morrigan, I'll remind you of human frailty. Evony can no longer heal as she once did. If a disease or riding accident doesn't kill her, old age will and Lauren was very aware of these consequences. She took something precious from our most powerful seat and perverted it. She's a threat and people are afraid of her, Bo. I am now leader here, and the people are demanding justice."

The brunette's eyes began to swell with tears, sorrow in addition to her anger. She hated the calm rational yet cold tone in the Valkyries voice with thought out words that seemed un-Tamsin-like.

"you just want her dead to make me suffer" Bo spat out spitefully as the Morrigan remained seated. The little red robed being next to her however did take a sharp intake of breath and quiver, causing Tamsin to look down empathetically and caress the little hand she held.

"Thank you little one" she spoke softly before returning her eyes to the succubus.

"We will have peace in my territory at whatever the cost. I have already dealt with the Ancients and cut off all funds Lauren receives from any of our coffers, including Evony's. Tonight, her research will be destroyed—"

"Wait! What if Lauren can produce the cure for Evony" Bo interrupted, grasping for hope.

"It does not matter. Evony is dead." She replied to Bo's frustration. She had just seen the former Morrigan the previous day. "Shut up with the death metaphor, it sucks okay. What do I need to do to save her!"

Tamsin stared into Bo's eyes, a thoughtful expression was upon her.

"You think I hate her, but I don't." Tamsin declared making Bo scoff. "I don't. I actually quite admire her. Someday she'll trust you with her truth and honestly Bo, she's done a lot of shitty things. But she's also a hero and someday she'll take her place in Valhalla. Her most notable feat is conquering that great heart of yours when so many others have tried." She walked around her desk to stand face to face with her guest. "I also love you" she declared again. "I see the pain in your eyes and I feel…" her face became confused momentarily, as if she was trying to understand what emotion was driving her before she continued.. "I will grant you the power to save her."

Bo felt a slight relief in her body, but a new anxiety cut into her as she knew there would be a price.

"Bruce, I need you." She called out. The giant but handsome man entered the room immediately. "Andromeda is tired, take her upstairs please."

"Yes Ma'am." He said, kneeling before the small one. It first looked up first at Tamsin who nodded and smiled briefly, which seemed to be the signal that it was okay to leave. Bo noticed as it was carried off, the bottom of its robe was dripping wet. She didn't turn to watch them go, but observed the blonde was and saw a blatant shift in her face and body. The once poised expression became stressed in her chin and brow line while her shoulders fell back slightly, defensively. It occurred to Bo then that Tamsin's eyes were blue moments ago, but now were hazel, just as they normally should be. The discomfort in the woman seemed to shift suddenly, as those eyes were now back to Bo accentuated with an arrogant smirk.

Something else struck Bo then; Tamsin's energy was different.

When she first arrived in the office, the silver aura that always surrounded the Valkyrie in the past was gone. As a Succubus, she was able to perceive sexual energy from people, but Tamsin was unique. When they first met, Bo could feel a slight vibration emanating from her and in time, she was able to discern it had a silver tint. This and her general bad attitude use to cause the brunette to feel unease in her presence.

This unease disappeared after the first time she had to feed from her and she realized this vibration was a benign mystery. Why it could satisfy her after a mere kiss, she didn't know. The result of it however, was that since they had sex two weeks ago, Bo hadn't needed to have had a major feed. Lauren could be snacked upon, but she didn't need to drain her.

She realized, in hindsight, that the vibration was missing when she arrived because now that the little being was gone, it was back.

"Does that thing feed off of you? She accused, causing Tamsin's eyebrow to rise.

"She is a gift from the gods" Tamsin merely stated before walking to her desk drawer and pulling out a small stack of papers. It was the warrant.

"So what needs to happen next then" Bo said, not enjoying the rising tension she could feel in her body.

"I will make an amendment. It will say that as long as you are in my territory and Lauren is in your presence, she cannot be harmed."

"O-kay." Bo let the word linger and waiting for the catch to follow or at least further explanation. Meanwhile, the vibration around Tamsin had increased in frequency. It was similar to when she recovered from a hangover. "Thank you."

The blonde nodded and turned her back to walk away. The moment seemed like a finale, like if she didn't say anything now, Bo would never get to talk to her friend again. They had much they needed to discuss yet.

"Wait" Bo called out. Tamsin stopped and turned her head so only her profile could be seen.

"I have a party to get ready for. You should leave now."

"The Ancients!" Bo threw out there, thinking it to be an easy topic to grasp onto Tamsin with. "You said you dealt with them. What did you mean?"

This time the blonde did turn around. There was a look of indecision in her face like she was deciding whether she could trust the succubus or not. All the while, the reach of her aura began to stretch, causing a minion standing five feet away by the window to shift uncomfortably, likely unaware of the reason why.

"I made a peace accord with them, it wasn't very hard. As part of this historic deal, I agreed to incorporate this peace into my new title when I am officially declared to be the Morrigan. I decided to go back to my roots."

"Your roots?"

The blonde smirked as her response, offering no answer right then and there. Instead, she approached Bo again so that they stood face to face only a foot apart. The energy emanating from her made the air hot around her causing the brunette to step back slightly.

"Bo…" She let the name linger before continuing. Her eyes were intense, but the succubus did not fear them. "I want you to be happy. If Lauren is it for you, then trust me, she will be safe as long as she is with you."

"I get it" Bo stated. "I'll take care of her.

The Valkyrie squinted skeptically. "I really don't think you do but…"

Then her eyes closed, and this is when Bo realized the Valkyrie wings were emerging, but they were different than she'd ever seen them. They were now black. First they stretched out to their full length before relaxing behind Tamsin's back.

"Bo" she whispered and then opened her eyes. "You need to feed from me one last time. Shit is about to go down, and you need to be strong enough to deal with it."

She stepped closer to Bo, apprehension in her eyes. She looked almost afraid according to Bo's estimation, perhaps she was about to be rejected in this moment.

Fuck. Her heart told her it would be selfish to take what was being offered, even though she knew it would make her strong for a very long time. This was her friend, this was someone who had made so many sacrifices in their journey together. On the other hand, this was also the person who ten minutes earlier was threatening to kill the woman she loved. The conflict continued in her mind for a few seconds, in the end, it was the fear of losing this relationship that prompted her next action.

Bo closed the distance between them and pressed her lips gently upon the softness that awaited. The sigh that came from the blonde was akin to relief as chi began to be drawn from her body. The succubus remained gentle as she took sips and drew back to watch the lovely azure hue that flowed between them. It was as she did this she realized those black wings had stretched out again and were starting to fall around her. They were warm and soft, yet very strong as she felt herself pushed back into a more eager mouth.

The more forceful nature of this embrace caused the dark haired woman to pull back, which seemed to egg on the much stronger Valkyrie who cupped the beloved face and crushed their lips such that skin was broken and blood was drawn. This reminded her of when they had sex, Tamsin bit her during orgasm and had likely swallowed blood. Now, just as she had then, Bo healed instantly, causing even more chi to drain from Tamsin who did not seem at all phased.

The Succubus was not enjoying this. She was always in control, but damn if she didn't feel power flow through her body like never before. She didn't even think Tamsin was enjoying this, there was a sound coming from her throat like a growl. That's when she was suddenly pushed back forcefully. Angrily.

She landed on the floor and looked up to find her meal wearing a look of disgust.

"May your mortal love always bring you satisfaction. The bounty is high so you can literally never walk into another room without leaving a target on Lauren's back. Her research indicates she wants to make herself fae. If she does this, there is no place on this earth she will be safe. She will die. But, if she makes you human, I will kill you myself. Then my heart will finally be free of you."

Her eyes, intense, were brimming with tears. She then turned her back and reached into her desk, pulling out a name plaque.

"I wish I could hate you. Good-bye"

She stormed out of her office, leaving the stunned woman to pick herself off the floor and try to figure out what was going to happen next. As she stood, she noticed what was written on the plaque.

"Your roots? Right."

Tamsin Frostheart Aresdottir.

* * *

If Gaia can knock up the Morrigan, was Lachlan ever pregnant then or could he knock her up? Tamsin's all weird, what's up with that? Can she seek comfort from Freya? Bo's so optimistic, can she hold onto that?

We'll soon know


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again Cappsy, my Beta for dealing with my indecisiveness.

I hope you'll read and review whether you like it or not, it will motivate me to write faster :)

I don't own any part of Lost Girl

Chapter Four: Justice down the Path

Bo couldn't help it as she walked out of the Morrigan's office. She tried to walk and act normally, but there was too much on her mind to concentrate. The wind whipped around her but not touching. It was as if the element were afraid it could be devoured by the dark haired succubus whose eyes were burning blue. Normally, these were ignited by hunger, but currently, their fuel was the overabundant power flowing in her veins. She felt like no obstacle could stand in her way, and she had someplace to be.

Lauren was in danger; Tamsin wanted her dead. If word was out already, then assassins were likely hovering, waiting for their moment to strike.

She had to find her, and she knew the doctor wouldn't be there at the crack shack if Bo was not there to occupy her time. Her instincts were honing in on the blonde. She could smell her energy in the air; she was south of the office building. She was at the Dal Riata. Her more primal nature was blocking her ability to think rationally. While she could have just called to confirm if the blonde was there she knew she had to follow her instincts.

Bo felt strong, she wanted to just run but she couldn't abandon her car, it was hers; Lauren was hers, nobody could touch her.

She felt that Lauren didn't deserve this; not after all the good she had done for the Fae world. So what if she wanted to be Fae. She's earned a long life, and Bo would get to be happy with her forever she told herself as she began driving faster than the posted speed limit.

But why wouldn't Lauren tell her about this, the niggling thought in her head tried to be heard. Why didn't Lauren trust her with her secrets. Tamsin implied there were more secrets Lauren had yet to reveal, but why would Tamsin know these? How could she trust she wasn't lying.

Tamsin wasn't lying. A foreign voice in her head whispered.

She shook her head and played with the radio tuner as if somehow that sound had come from her speakers.

Valkyries are puppets, the memory of her grandfather reminded her. If not of Freya, then certainly someone else.

Her brain began to scramble through a million thoughts trying to put the story together logically.

"No" she whispered to herself, remembering Tamsin's lips upon her own just a short while ago. Her emotionless voice saying she loved Bo, the blood that fell from her shoulder where in the heat of passion she bit-and there was Ryan, the Loki, who fell under her thrall when he became infected with her blood. A revelation suddenly hit her:

"Valkyrie's don't love" Kenzi had said.

She doesn't love me, she's just obsessed with me" She told herself angrily. They just needed to fix her and then everything would go back to normal again.

"I'm wise beyond my lives" Tamsin pleaded and Bo realized she never should have had sex with her. It never should have gotten to this point.

"As long as we both walk the Earth, was can't not be together" the Oracles' image of Lauren told her.

A Valkyrie is a soldier to be commanded, but by whom? Her second revelation hit her.

Elizabeth. Tamsin is her granddaughter, and therefore feeds the Ancients just like the Heraclid. Z commands Tamsin.

"Trust Tamsin" the foreign voice whispered.

Why?

She struggled to allow the thoughts to continue. It was like white noise was filling her ears but her lips began to move without her realizing what she was trying to say.

"Because she can't..."

Her thought was interrupted by the phone buzzing in her pants. She impatiently dug it out and looked at the call display-Lauren.

"Hey babe, I'm heading your way, just stay there."

"Bo, I'm outside the Dal," she spoke with worry in her voice. "Trick won't let me in and there's weird people looking at me."

Shitshitshit! Bo's anxiety was rising. "I'm almost there, you should be safe until 4" She looked briefly at the clock radio, it was only 1:42. "Just hold tight!"

"Safe until 4? Bo, what's happening?"

"I'll explain everything when I get there, keep me on the line!"

Bo kept her phone held to her ear as she continued driving, listening for any trouble. Meanwhile, with her focus no longer being on the road besides speeding to her destination, she failed to see the cop car turn on its lights behind her steadily catching up. When she finally did notice, she knew it was going to be no problem to get rid of it thanks to her succu-touch, but it was slowing her down. She pulled over quickly to get this situation over with sooner. She could hear Lauren calling her name, asking if she was alright, but she didn't reply.

Three minutes later, she was on the road again, but this time with a police escort, sirens blaring.

Shortly, she could see the alley where the Dal was located. Even on the main street, there were Dark Fae hanging around. Word was getting around fast it seemed.

Bo followed the police car into the alley and saw Lauren sitting in her car. Feeling relieved, Bo quickly pulled over and waved off the cop before running to the blonde who was stepping out of her vehicle.

She grabbed Lauren's hand. Her brown eyes were wide with questions, but she also looked unnerved by the sight of the Succubus' own eyes, still blue.

"Lauren, I'll tell you everything, but first we need to find some answers."

She dialed the phone to the bar, Trick answered immediately.

"Trick what the fuck?" she swore. The old man gave an exasperated sigh in return.

"She can come in as long as you are with her. This is not a way-station for humans." Then he hung up .

Bo frowned at her phone, uncertain of what had changed with Trick. He'd always shown Lauren respect in the past. Did this new attitude have something to do with his meeting with Tamsin?

"We can go in together, but it seems like the Dal is now Fae only." She explained after taking a breath so her voice could sound calm.

Lauren's eyebrow raised, but she kept her hand in Bo's as she was led inside the bar and easily walking by the bouncer who had denied her earlier.

When she had arrived, the enormous woman stepped in front of the door as she tried to enter. "No" was all the she-hulk said and would use her body to block the door from the doctor trying to sneak by. Again she would repeat only "No."

She felt gratified when the giant lady looked intimidated by her Succubus girlfriend, she really wanted to stick out her tongue, but blocked the urge and instead gave her a polite wave.

Inside, the Dal was quiet with only a few customers. Mark was manning the bar, or more like, he was standing behind it texting on his phone.

Bo cleared her throat, causing him to look up briefly before he looked back down to his phone but his eyes did a double take when he saw what state she was in. His jaw dropped.

"Whoa" He spoke, looking at the both of them. "Bo, not going to lie, you look scary.

"Good" she replied with a hint of anger. "Where's Trick."

"He said he'd be with you in a moment, but have you seen the news?"

Lauren shook her head. "What is it?"

"Evony's dead." His voice was serious for how big a deal this was. "The news is reporting that its her fault." He nodded towards Lauren.

"Wha-what? How?" Lauren stammered. Bo felt a growl in her throat begin.

"That's bullshit!" Bo shouted. "Where the fuck is Dyson, where the fuck is Trick?"

"Why don't you try being respectful?" Her grandfather spoke sternly from his alcove door. He looked at Bo with a firm expression, not showing concern for her enhanced state. "As far as the fae world is concerned, this is Lauren's doing."

He directed his eyes to the doctor. "You are no longer welcome if you are not escorted by Bo. After 4 today, you will be attracting the worst kind of trouble, and my way station will cease being a sanctuary to everyone else when you are within it.

Trick knew this was about to happen Bo realized. His meeting with Tamsin, he gave them no warning about what was to come. Bo was livid.

"You knew!" she seethed glaring at her grandfather who glared right back.

"What did he know, I don't understand" Lauren said breaking the cold silence but wishing she was anywhere but here right now.

"Yes I knew, and I agreed to not interfere. But I also engineered her safety as long as she is with you."

"Did you also know she is Z's grandchild?" Bo spat out, hoping to drop a bomb and get a rise out of the old man. She was disappointed he did not waiver.

"I also knew this. It wasn't a hard conclusion to come to when she told me her title."

"So you know they control her?"

Trick's eyes looked annoyed, and Bo couldn't tell if he was acknowledging he knew or not. Instead, he shook his head and stepped into his alcove door, leaving it open allowing the two women to follow. Lauren only went along because Bo was gripping her hand so tightly. Mark was frankly really glad he didn't have to stand in the middle of the continuation of this battle.

When the women finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, Trick was standing ready.

"Bo, you need to be realistic." He began again. "You are Dark Fae, but you are granddaughter to the Ash so I have diplomatic means to protect you from the wrath of the Morrigan. But Lauren, you were Evony's, then you betrayed her. If you were fae, nobody would bat an eye, it would have been seen as merely a power play, but you are not one of us."

"I was trying to protect Bo" Lauren started to defend herself but was hushed silent by the Blood King.

"I know what you were trying to do!" Trick did not elaborate any further in his furious outcry. "I know you love Bo, and Bo can't not love you, but you have treated us like the laboratory animals, you humans enjoy torturing.

"I wouldn't even be here if the Ash hadn't taken my life from me!"

"What life was that?" Trick challenged. "How much does Bo really know about who you used to be?"

"Enough Trick!" Bo stood in front of Lauren and stared down her grandfather. "Her past is the past, but two hours from now, every minute of her life is going to be in danger. The fact is that you allowed this to happen, and who knows what other deals you 've made with the dark? Are you going to give me over to them too just like you did my mother?"

Trick narrowed his eyes at her. The line was finally crossed.

"Get out" He ordered.

"What?"

Your actions are the cause of this mess with the Morrigan and once again you want everyone else to clean it up. Fine Bo, I am trying every way I can, but this is on you...and her." He nodded towards the woman behind Bo. "Leave until you're able to speak like a reasonable adult."

Bo was furious with Trick's condescension and wanted to continue the argument, but Lauren was gripping her hand and brown eyes were pleading to leave.

Sucking up her pride, Bo left the alcove with Lauren, the blue fires still blazing in her eyes. It was 2pm and the television was on loudly. Mark yelled at the two women as they walked to exit the bar.

"Bo! The Morrigan is scheduled to make a major announcement, you guys should see!"

"I already know" Bo muttered to the unhearing ears of Lauren who was focused on the face of the Valkyrie appearing on the screen. Her face was stoic, but her eyes were hazel coloured jewels, she began:

"My fellow Dark Fae." The camera began to pan out. On either side of her stood her two Generals dressed in black business attire. "It is a day of mourning, our former Morrigan, Evony Fleurette Marquise was discovered dead late this morning. The cause of death was a fall from a horse, she broke her neck and died instantly."

An outraged gasp could be heard in the small audience in the bar.

"This tragedy never would have happened if she had not been stricken by human weakness. My friends, this is a day of sorrow and my heart is filled with the same sadness and rage as yours. I have heard your cries for justice. Evony's life has just passed, but she has been gone from us for much longer, thanks to Doctor Lauren Lewis.

The camera panned out further, revealing the family of Ancients, sitting to the side. On the lap of Iris was the red cloaked little being.

"This human being is capable of making Fae human, and humans Fae and she must be stopped. I, Tamsin Frostheart Aresdottir promise you justice...vengeance, but also reward."

She stopped a moment, perhaps to let her words sink in to all of her viewers. Bo couldn't take the drama anymore and the look of terror on Lauren's face was enough motivation to get them out of the bar immediately.

She put her hand around Lauren's waist and pulled them out though the blonde struggled to hear the next part about the reward.

"Bo, stop, I need to know..." She cried but the dark haired woman didn't stop.

"It's money and prestige as per usual." Bo said impatiently. "As Trick said, you're safe as long as you're with me, nobody is allowed to bring you harm."

"Oh damn, no!" It was too much for her to handle, her flight instinct was kicking in. Bo took them to her car, but she needed to think, she needed silence to decide what she was going to do next. Bo released her to allow her to let herself in the car, and when her back was turned, she ran out of the alley. She wanted a slice of pie from Trudy's and a cup of coffee in her booth. It was only a few blocks from the Dal and she had two hours before anybody was going to come kill her.

"They all want to kill me" she thought, panicked. She kept running but knew Bo was hot on her heels. Everything she had ever done was for Bo, how did it come to this?

"Lauren Stop!" the Succubus called out, but the doctor continued to flee.

There were no obstacles in her path...except for the city bus she failed to see coming from the left.

The bus driver's name was Bob. He had been having a pretty good day up until the blonde woman jumped in front of his bus.

It would be years of therapy remembering the thud of her body upon impact.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again Cappsy for beta-reading this story to which none of these characters I own.

I've addressed the issue of pairing since it was questioned in the comments section, but I'll just answer it for everybody else as well.

I am not committing to an end of story couple yet, so I can't specify which ship this is. Yes, currently its Doccubus, but this story is so unromantic, I'd be embarrassed to label it such. Still, I do see it as a love story overall, which is why I classify it as a romance.

The future is Valkubus here, if only for the fact that Lauren just isn't going to live as long as Bo will...or will she...

Chapter Five:

The New Family Part One: Curse of Love

"Are you kidding me? She got hit by a bus!" The outraged voice of the Morrigan yelled to earpiece feeding her the information. The live broadcast was still filming; she had just finished explaining her peace pact with the Ancients. The camera man wasn't certain if he should continue filming, he kept his eyes to Tamsin to wait for her signal to cut it off. Beside her, the Ancients and her Generals also listened in their ear pieces.

"Was it at least driven by a Fae...human, ok. Bo's there, of course she is...and she...yes, that's good to hear...there's footage?!"

The viewers were able to see the devilish grin that crossed her face. She turned her eyes back to the camera, allowing the situation she found funny to wash away her worry.

All her plans for peace had almost been obliviated by stupid misfortune. In her experience, nothing brought the people together like a common enemy. Up until last week, the big bad was the Ancients, but Tamsin wouldn't allow that to happen to her own kin. Also, the Dark Fae elders saw her now as being noble blooded and worthy of holding office-not that Tamsin had considered taking up politics in any of her previous lives. In this life however, it felt good, it was like giving a big fat 'fuck you' to Freya.

Valkyries are born devoted to their Queen. Freya liked to play favourites, and unfortunately for Tamsin, she was never one of them. She could never get it right she found.

She claimed great souls, fought intense battles, and worked every minute of her life to make Freya proud and take notice of her. It was in her fifth life after an incident with the Queen that Tamsin finally reached her limit. This is when anger entered her heart and she as able to push away from Freya; but she did not like remembering the events leading up to her departure from Valhalla. At this moment, she did not feel the anger. The pleasure of what was about to ensue was her dominant feeling. She conveyed this in her voice as she announced:

"The hunt begins at 4pm."

* * *

Tamsin was laughing with Riordan as they looked upon his smartphone at the footage they'd just been sent. The impact of the bus upon the weak human thrust her into the air and atop a Volvo parked at the side of the road. They could see her face just before it happened, her eyes were wide as her mouth. Tamsin's sense of humour wasn't so cruel, watching a person nearly die in a brutal accident normally didn't make the Valkyrie chuckle, but the irony of the situation coloured what they were watching as hilarious. The irony, of course being that Lauren was almost killed two hours before she was sentenced to die.

Tamsin's smile faded as she saw Bo appear instantly atop the car, her face bewildered, she was shaking her head and saying "no". The Brunette leaned close to the doctor's mouth, draining her Chi into her and the jealousy that Tamsin had been fighting for the past week began to make its reappearance.

It was then a small voice penetrated the sound of her own rumination.

"Mama, hug." Little Andromeda spoke, having both been woken up by the excited voices of adults, and Tamsin's distress.

Iris looked clueless as to how to deal with a conscious child, but Tamsin paid her no mind. Little grey arms reached for the Valkyrie, who picked her up and cuddled her close. She had been wearing a low cut blue evening dress, she did not seem phased when the small hand crept beneath the fabric and put her hand above Tamsin's heart.

Elizabeth smiled her creepy smile approvingly and excused herself from Hera and the video footage they'd also been sent. Her PR company was going to find the video very handy. Spin and propaganda was her business after all.

"I see you've bonded." She observed touching Tamsin's shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed the nourishing love the dark fae felt for their Morrigan warm her insides. When she opened them again, her mood was empathic. "Does it hurt less?"

"Yes, thank you." Tamsin spoke simply, enjoying the feel of the child upon her. "You were right, she's absolutely beautiful. I get now why she has to stay under these veils."

"Indeed." Z agreed. "People who weren't careful have had these stolen from them. But please, be careful not to get too attached, they don't live for very long."

Tamsin had zoned out when her grandmother began to warn her, but she nodded at the woman as if she was comprehending everything she said. Andromeda soothed her aching heart and in return only wanted to be loved. Sure, the consequence for using the child's ability was painful once the effect wore off, but the relief she provided made it worth it. She slipped her hand beneath the veil and began to caress the long fine hair.

"It's a big night tonight, I need this little one rested before then. We'll be upstairs."

She turned to leave; Bruce held the door open for mother and child and escorted them to the elevator.

"My dress arrives at six. Nobody gets to the top floor before then." she declared before stepping inside.

"Yes Ma'am" Bruce said obediently to Tamsin's annoyance.

"Geez Bruce, you know me! I told you, call me Tamsin, or T, or even Bitchface, but don't call me Ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am, sorry ma'-" he stopped himself. "Sorry, old habit. Can I at least call you Boss?"

She contemplated briefly and decided she liked the sound of it. "That will do. Text me if anyone offs the doc."

"Sure Boss."

Tamsin's long ride from the second floor studio up to the Penthouse gave her time to reflect upon the week that was. In all of her fourteen lives, this had been one of the most eventful.

When Tamsin left Bo's place after having her heart shattered, she went to the autopsy room. The Ancients were the cause of all the tragedy happening around them. Her Valkyrie sense for fear and death might be able to discern a pattern and help her find where the powerful beings were hiding.

She was itching for a fight. She needed something to cleanse her heart, to remove the hurt, even if it meant dying. She wanted to take her rage out on these who deserved the full impact of her fury.

To her strange fortune, Herb, and older medical examiner happened to be working. When she arrived, however, the large man was standing outside nervously smoking. She didn't want to ask what that was about, but did anyway as it took a lot to phase a man who'd been at the job over twenty years.

This was how she learned about Cassie. Her body had been found at the foot of a skyscraper. While this could be dismissed as a suicide, there were questions that needed answers, such as the fact that her eyes had been gouged out. On a regular day, an investigation would already be in full swing, but resources were stretched thin, the force was dealing with a city still in chaos.

She instructed him to wait for Dyson before the body was examined further and left immediately to the place she'd been told the body had been found. She took to the sky on grey wings faster than she realized she was capable of. The rain had stopped, but the lightning had continued. It seemed to be leading her down a path to the exact location she was headed. She didn't have to guess that a royal family wold prefer to hole up in the penthouse suite, but the giveaway to their location was the fact that theirs was the only floor that had its lights on.

As she approached the balcony door in the distance, she could see it was open. Lightning cracked beside her and she just narrowly moved out of its way, causing her to fly faster towards the light before her. She laughed wildly. She knew she looked like fear itself, nothing was going to be able to stop her tonight. Blood was about to be shed by her hand; Ancients were about to be sent down to Hell and she loved it!

She spread her wings wide, preparing to land. Her downward trajectory on the balcony left a deep foot imprint in the concrete; she marched forward and saw the fae couple standing by the bar casually sipping Martinis. They seemed unphased as she let out a primal roar, and exposed her teeth.

"Zeus, you evil motherfucker I'm going to beat the shit out of you before I rip you in half!"

Z raised her eyebrow and gave the Valkyrie and impressed once over before she spoke.

"A Valkyrie, I'm almost afraid" she observed with a twinkle in her eyes before turning to Hera/Heratio. "Darling, make the girl a drink, it's time for us to have a proper family reunion."

Hera gave Tamsin a disapproving glare and sipped his beverage before saying

"My, my, they always seem to inherit the temper, don't they."

Tamsin was still boiling inside and barely registered a thing that was being said to her. She charged at Z as her wings began to fold back into her body.

Z put her drink down and immediately had to throw her head back to miss the warrior's fists. She had no wish to participate in this challenge, especially in the heels she was wearing, and moved in closely so she was nose to nose with the blonde. Inertia was halted by a strong hand placed over her heart. Tamsin was neutralized immediately. The Valkyrie's eyes bulged open and a breath escaped her mouth as if she just had the wind knocked out of her.

"As I would love to engage you in some fun little girl, our family is grieving the loss of someone dear to us."

Elizabeth put her other arm around her stunned looking grandchild and patted her on the back. "Now, I think it's time that we all properly introduce ourselves, yes?"

* * *

Hera handed Tamsin a beer as she sat on the couch. She was filled with confusion at the loss of her anger. She wasn't otherwise sure how she should be reacting in this situation.

Zeus led Iris into the living room and she gave the blonde a wide, warm smile. She sat herself next to her niece, and looked into familiar eyes.

"Did you know Ares was your father" she asked without preamble. Tamsin shook her head in response and took a big swing from her bottle.

"Men don't really play a role in Valkyrie culture." She began. "My mother died Aeons ago and she never told me. But I didn't really care to be honest."

"That's okay" Iris spoke, placing her hand above Tamsin's free one. "My brother didn't stick around after he got women pregnant anyway. He was an asshole in that regard."

"Iris, that's just how it was" Z cut in, knowing she resembled that remark.

"Indeed" Hera agreed with the snarky tone of a womanizers wife.

For the next hour, the family discussed many things.

Tamsin learned that on this night, Eros' light had re-emerged in the world for only a few hours before it was extinguished again.

After a few more drinks, she confessed that she left Valhalla when Freya finally invited her into her bedroom for the sole purpose of humiliating her. While the Queen of the Valkyrie herself was a very skilled lover, she withheld so that she could mock Tamsin in a worse way than she ever had-Freya in the past, downplayed Tamsin's fighting skills on the battle field, and it just made the younger fae want to try harder. The protector of Valhalla had finally crossed the line, and when Tamsin walked away, the anger became her reason to move forward. It made it possible for her to be rebellious.

She felt strange telling this story to these virtual strangers, but when she saw Elizabeth mouth the words "cold", she felt like a weight had been lifted.

Some more time passed again, and eventually, Z finally inquired what motivated Tamsin this night to come seeking their heads. By this time, Tamsin was comfortably drunk, and said without hesistation:

"Bo doesn't love me. Maybe she would if I killed her enemies." Her brow burrowed in thoughtfulness, was this truly the reason she came to kill the Ancients? Her musing was interrupted by her grandmother.

"Bo can't love you." She said it as if the reason was obvious before she clarified. "That woman descends from Aphrodite. People of her bloodline have this strange ability to attract helpful people, they also have the curse of love."

"The curse of love?" Tamsin said sardonically.

"Yes. Once they fall in love with someone, the object of their affection is blind to anyone else-"

"So Bo only thinks she loves Lauren?" Tamsin said hopefully, quickly being shot down.

"That's not what I said; Bo's love is genuine. It means that as long as Lauren loves Bo, the Succubus can't perceive love anywhere else."

"Bitch." The blonde whispered and took her last swig. "Does Lauren know who she is?"

"It's doubtful."

Tamsin laughed to herself to soothe pain in her chest caused by both hope and loss. All she had to do then was wait out the mortal life of the good doctor. "Great."

 _What do I do now?_ Was her next thought. The enemy of her friends were now her family, the love of her life might never love her back and Valhalla would never be her home again. _Where do I go now?_

"We're stronger when we work together." Z interrupted her ruminating. "I wasn't sure where your place was going to be with us until this very moment..."

This was when the plan was born to make the Dark Fae Elders come together to force the issue of a new Morrigan. Tamsin's noble origin gave her leverage, but she still needed a political platform, and make promises she had to keep. Declaring war on the Light or the Ancients was out of the question, but declaring peace with the latter was their first bargaining chip. The first part was Z's plan, but it was Tamsin who decided how she was going to unite the people under her. At the risk of creating conflict with the Ash, they were going to execute Lauren. It was only after Tamsin had won the position in battle did the idea become finessed into making it a bloody free for all.

The elevator door chimed, signalling they had reached the Penthouse level. Babe in arms, Tamsin entered her home and took the child to her own bedroom and laid her on the bed.

She lifted she veil covering Andromeda's face and smiled at the sleeping beauty, amazed at how much she had grown since she had found her three days earlier. Her translucent skin was ash coloured, and when her eyes were open, they were pale blue. Her hair was currently a fawn shade of blonde but when she found her, she was bald but for a few wisps atop her head. Seeing the baby made her feel warm inside, and she imagined the feelings she had would be similar if she had given birth to the girl herself.

She suddenly frowned to herself as she remembered her own predicament:

Barely a week ago, she had the most invasive sex of her life with Gaia. She wasn't sure how that was achieved since as far as she could tell, the spirit only had two hands and one mouth. After several hours, the two women lie on the forest floor, spent and ready to continue on separately with their existences. Before they departed, Gaia kissed Tamsin deeply and caressed her, arms, wings, face, and stomach. She then smiled mysteriously and said with reverence.

"There is life in you."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to Cappsy for the expedient beta reading.

New Author's note-Due to lack of reader interest, I will not be continuing. It takes a lot of effort to find the time to write and while I a bit of feedback (thank you to those who wrote, even just to trash it) my writing seems to not compel many readers to say anything. For the record, I am very certain the future of the show is doccubus, and I love Lauren, but there is a large enough fandom for this ship they don't require me to state the obvious.

If you care to know the ending, pm and I'll just tell you.

Chapter 6

The New Family Part Two: The Gift of Love

It was clear in the beginning that Bo wanted to be the conductor of this symphony; Tamsin, being the stronger of the two was not going to just lie back and go with the flow. She had waited so long for the chance to be with her. Even it if was just one time, she wanted Bo to remember her though there would be others after; she wanted to imprint Bo on her own body so she herself would never forget.

Bo, still mostly dressed laid on top of her, kissing her deeply and grinding her leg against Tamsin's center. One hand was cradling the back of her head, the other holding her hand. So early into this encounter as her chi was being drawn from her, the Valkyrie knew she could easily climax, but it was too soon. She wanted her mind fueled with the sights and sounds of her goddess to carry her over. Thrusting her hip forward, she turned them so they were side by side before rising up to her knees quickly. Bo rose with her.

"Tamsin?" Bo's eyes were full of questions, not doubts. The hazel eyes looking back at her were full of desire without fear.

"I want to see you too." Their lips met again with the warrior's hands pulling up on her shirt. The darker woman raised her arms and while in this vulnerable position found herself pushed backwards with her hands still trapped within her shirt. "Stay" the Succubus was commanded as Tamsin's eyes raked over the exposed skin, appreciating Bo's inviting breasts which, although she had seen them many times as the Succubus was known to shamelessly walk around topless at home; were now calling to be attended. Her lips followed her eyes down the centre of Bo's chest lightly kissing her skin which tasted slightly salty yet sweet and was scented with coconut butter and bubble bath.

Hazel eyes never left brown ones down this course until that warm mouth found her left breast and Bo closed her eyes briefly, licking her lips. She sighed her pleasure as the talented tongue made circles and she wondered how long she should keep her hands above her head. How long could she let herself be touched without touching back? Tamsin was still loving her right breast when she felt her pants being tugged. The kisses began to trail down her tummy and hands caressing the tender place by her hips. She knew soon she would be naked, and while the thought was exciting, she was becoming anxious.

"Come up here" she spoke breathily as her pants were removed and tossed on the floor. She couldn't deny how sexy Tamsin's eyes looked as she positioned herself between Bo's legs and gazed over the prone body. She raised a leg onto her shoulder and began rubbing her face against her knee and leaving small kisses.

"What do you want Succubus?" The Valkyrie said with a smirk, continuing to kiss her leg. The warm womanly scent of Bo was intoxicating, yet she resisted trailing her lips closer to where they wished to venture.

"Kiss me Tamsin" she demanded, and the blonde truly wished to remind her that she was. She also missed the frosting flavour of that heavenly mouth and still bearing that long leg over her shoulder, she hovered over her angel and pulled her hands out of the weak binding of her shirt. Their eyes stayed connected, Bo's brown orbs were intense causing a shudder to travel the length of Tamsin's spine. It was the same feeling she got before she was about to begin a great battle, the kind that ended with her receiving life enhancing nourishment in the secretive way Valkyries feed.

Sex had never triggered this response in her in the past.

Curious.

Gently, she pressed her lips against Bo's, and pulled back again to watch her as her right hand caressed her soft mound, drawing wetness onto her fingertips. She was careful not to apply too much pressure, but just enough to see how it affected the Succubus whose mouth took in a sharp breath.

"Bo, you're so wet for me." Tamsin's said, her voice heady with desire. Bo smirked with mischief and only responded with an "mmhmmm" in a tone Tamsin found utterly erotic. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked off every last drip, enchanted by her sweet flavour.

"More" she muttered, brushing their lips together again. "I want more"

Bo's hands entwined in long golden tresses, she let Tamsin in her mouth deeply, enjoying this unusually vulnerable position. She could feel Tamsin's strength in how weightless her leg felt atop her strong shoulder, yet it was a wonderful juxtaposition with her soft warm kiss and dextrous touch. When she placed light pressure on the Valkyrie's head, it was like she had pulled a trigger, permission given to explore and discover her secrets. Lips never left her skin as they trailed down her body and when they reached the destination, Tamsin had to stop to admire what was before her. Bo was not shaven, but her pubic area was a tidy triangle reminding Tamsin this was not an immature girl she was kneeling before. This was a woman, but more than that, she was a hero, she was a saviour. This was the temple to her goddess, and with a prayer on her lips she was about to worship.

"Oh, gods yes!" Bo sighed in relief, arching her back slightly as an eager mouth began to lap up her essence. Tamsin tested her tongue against Bo's sensitive clit, gratified when the hands that were still in her hair, dug into her scalp and another cry of pleasure. She kept an energetic rhythm, starting with a circular pattern allowing the edge of her tongue to build up the tension without over-stimulating her, then she moved into direct contact, creating suction with her mouth then applying a more firm touch.

She hadn't noticed when Bo's hands left her scalp to grip the pillow behind her, nor had she realized she had taken Bo's other leg and placed it on her other shoulder until she saw she had a wonderful angle then to view Bo's face dripping in perspiration, her eyes closed and teeth clenched in a hypothetical ugly face; yet she was beautiful; so achingly beautiful. Her breasts heaved in effort as her lungs in took air, the rhythm of her breath was fast and even, the thighs at each side of her ear were tense and she knew this was it.

Bo opened her eyes and Tamsin suddenly found every nerve in her body electrified by that shocking blue gaze. All at once, each sense was heightened such that her mind was entirely focused on the present. There was no before or after, just here and now.

One arm was keeping Bo in place as her other hand reached below to find her own relief and she could feel herself close; Bo's voice guided them over

"Tamsin please...mmmm...yes...oh...ohhh..uhhh..."

And when the tension snapped, Bo's voice rose an octave as her body shuddered, her exclamation to Tamsin permission to let herself release and at once she felt chi pulled from her body. She didn't let go of her breath until she was certain the Succubus herself was complete then falling from her lips she felt Bo's name whispered loudly.

Soon again, she was in Bo's embrace, kissing her tenderly with her body lain half over her own allowing them to touch one another without restriction.

"You are very strong." Bo smiled into the kiss. "And delicious. I want you again, my way."

Tamsin did not object as she found her body completely covered, and marvelled in wonder at how much pleasure the Succubus could bring with her hands and hips, all the while never ceasing to kiss her lips.

Being touched like this, so knowingly, so fearlessly, feeling safe to completely trust, she closed her eyes and her mind produced an impossible sentence, but it instantly made sense to her.

"This is what it must be to make love."

And it resonated as Bo's fingers slid inside her, she opened her eyes to see Bo's brown ones tenderly watching her reactions. The word 'love' flashed in her mind, caused her heart to race being chased by an unfamiliar sensation in her chest.

"Yes" she spoke out loud, but to Bo it sounded like encouragement and she quickened the pace, knowingly her deeply while attending to Tamsin's pleasure spot with her thumb.

"Yes" She moaned this time, gripping her arms around Bo, pressing her head against her shoulder with her eyes closed. In the darkness, she could see the light in Bo's eyes and words of encouragement were whispered into her ear. The word pursued and caught her. _Love._ "I do..."

She held on and let go, climaxing hard into Bo's shoulder, not realizing she would clench hard with her teeth, digging deeply into her soft warm flesh. Bo cried out as well in pain, and immediate relief as Tamsin's release of chi was intense, but she knew she had lost blood. For the blonde, she learned there was no part of Bo that didn't taste good. She had tasted blood before, but never during sex, and before Bo could heal, Tamsin swallowed every drop she could get.

"I love you" she whispered as her body began to find its peace.

And in the silence of the room, for seconds there were no voices. But she could swore she heard it back, not in her ear, but she could feel Bo's voice within her...It didn't make any sense to her but now she was complete. She closed her eyes to hear her lover's heart and opened her eyes to the new world but the light was foreign and the cocoon of their warm embrace was gone.

For the third time since she walked away from Bo, she awoke from this dream with trembling hands and the overwhelming desire to rip her still beating heart from her chest; she was breaking from the inside out and the pain was excruciating.

She had fallen asleep next to Andromeda after taking her hair down. It had taken three hours to put it up, but Hera had plans for her to change outfits and hairstyles at least twice more in the evening.

She tried not to cry, it was going to ruin her makeup, but the harder she fought, the harder it was to actually fight the feelings.

The sob wrenched from her throat, a dark hungry sound she hadn't realized she was capable of making. She had heard it before, the voices of grieving lovers, and mothers who had just watched their children die, but never from another Valkyrie.

She held her hands over her eyes wishing hard to return to her dreams. It was her own fault, it was because she saw Bo again. She had to, just once more. She had to make sure Lauren didn't die.

Before Trick had come to see her, she was ready to let the sentence pass, letting the doctor live the rest of her life in hiding far from her territory. When she met with the Blood King, it wasn't that she was asking his permission, but to inform him she was ready to start a war with the Light if they dared to give her sanctuary.

Trick was angry. He liked Lauren, she had saved the day many a time in her service to the former Ash.

"Bo will never forgive you, she loves her." He stated. Despite his small stature, he gave big presence.

"She'll forget about her in a few hundred years. Besides, Bo will be pissed off if she knew the control that human has over her."

"What are you talking about? Are you claiming she's using her science to control Bo."

"She doesn't have to, it's her blood. She descends from Aphrodite."

The anger on his face instantly turned to slight shock, but also contemplation. It was like so many questions he had about the doctor had suddenly been answered. He took several moments before he spoke again.

"You can't kill her then. You'll be condemning Bo to never be able to love. How many times have you heard of people who were never able to love again after their lovers had died?"

He paused a moment to let that sink before he continued. "Bo will never stop loving Lauren until Lauren stops loving Bo."

Fuck...

"Are you lying?" Tamsin accused, she was suddenly furious. "How convenient that you should know this-"

The man raised his hands and seemed to agree with what she said.

"Look, I am very old, I know things. You should be able to find this reference in the Morrigan's personal library.

Evony. She was sentenced to die, but this was the will of the Dark Fae elders. As far as the fae world was concerned however, she was already dead. How arrogant of the old Morrigan to not believe she was not going to be a target once the new power came to be.

Her meeting with Trick was very enlightening. Tamsin's hand was still itchy where she had sliced her hand to make a blood oath with him in which they vowed never to share the contents of their meeting. Zeus came to them with the eyeball cocktail and promised them each one prophesy that would be kept secret between the three of them.

Tamsin went first.

She is standing in a roaring stadium, next to her are her people. Riordan, Alexandria, Vex... Dyson, and Trick? Bo is with them, wearing an unrevealing red cloak and her hair is lighter.

They are watching her proudly as she stands in the centre. In the stadium are both Light and Dark fae. Unified? What future day this was, was not clear; but something good was happening before the vision faded.

Trick looked at Tamsin, then Z suspiciously. He was thinking about backing away but the oath had been made, his blood was spilled.

He sipped the bitter liquid and all he saw was darkness, but in that darkness he could see blue eyes. They were not monstrous, they in fact looked familiar but he could not place to whom they belonged. He looked down at his hands, they were bleeding. A river was falling from his wounds, but he sensed there was a purpose to this pain. Tamsin could not sense what he was seeing within this darkness, but like a bolt of lightning, a flash of light pulled them from the vision and Trick was thrown back, landing on his knees.

He was looking at his hands, front to back, and as if something had suddenly made sense to him, while gazing at his palms, tears began to fall from his face.

Tamsin felt troubled watching the old man experiencing some strong emotion, but wasn't certain what to do. Z was unimpressed, but curious.

"What did that mean to you?" She asked knowing he could only tell the truth at that moment.

He stood up then, and walked towards Tamsin who was closer to the door than he. This was his destination.

"My end is near. The future is you Tamsin; I won't protect Lauren."

 _The future is me?_

 _My future looks happy, but today I am so fucking miserable._

She thought she was going to die the first time she awoke to the dream. She had woken up on Z and Hera's couch an hour after passing out. It was not even 6am when she awoke to the incredible pain of loss.

These Ancients were family, but she didn't trust them yet. She needed compassion, she needed Kenzi. On the phone with her, that precious little human begged her to come to Spain, but by the end she had made her choice. She was going to fight the most important battle of her life where the chances were high she was not going to make it out alive. But if she lived, she would be able to find some peace again, she could take the time to heal.

"Mama." The small girl had woken up and was not afraid of her adopted mother's pain. She knew she couldn't take it away, but she could take something else from her.

Andromeda embraced the tall woman who immediately felt calmer having this loving child in her arms.

"I'm sorry little girl, your mama's making a big mess."

The time was 5:45, the hunt had already begun. She picked up her phone which was on the bed beside her and saw there were no new texts. She sighed in relief and enjoyed the quiet for a few more moments before her dress designer arrived and the party began.

In the silence, she found calm again. Her mind became orderly and she allowed herself to think.

As the Morrigan, she was to be a shaper of destinies, and for the first time in her long existence she felt like she was finally the master of her own.

She closed her eyes tightly, and then blinked away the tears. Her confident blue eyes looked into the space before her, the limitless future in her final life.

It begins tonight.

 _The future is me_


	7. Chapter 7

Letting this go. I will soon out up stories based on ideas I began here and I hoped as time passed I would forger I love Valkubus...sadly no.

Who is Andromeda?

Child of Eris, also known as Discord. She couldn't be bothered to raise her children so when they were born they were suspended in time then buried. Her children attract discord as they eat the strongest emotion of the person who takes care of them. Usually it is love or hate but it tends to make their finder apathetic to other matters in life. They are often murdered young to end their influence. They also grow up to look like the source of the feeling so the baby will grow up to look like Bo. This is whom Tamsin sees sitting with her people in the stadium in the prophesy.

Valkyrie are born obedient to Freya but lifetimes of rejection have fueled Tamsin's rage allowing her to be free of the queen, but only because her heart had found a new master: Bo. Tamsin will always forgive Bo and fall in love with her again because of Valkyrie feeding and healing patterns. However, time and distance does give her a break from having to deal with emotional shit.

Valkyrie feed by an internal process. The greater the effort in battle the greater the effect of healing. Loving Bo destroyed something in Tamsin but recreated it in the Succubus' image. Bo is love. Andromeda is love. Andromeda wears a veil to protect Tamsin. The baby takes the love but because it grows back so quickly it can be overwhelming. Bruce took the baby who was standing in a pool of her own tears.

Riordan and Alexandria

Tamsin does not want to rule, but because she must she wants to leave most of the work to people she can trust. Alexandria bested Riordan who pledged her fealty to Tamsin who was killed on the battlefield by Riordan several lifetimes ago. An inner voice advises Tamsin to do this, explanation below.

Also, both have access to massive armies which will come in handy. The Amazon nation has Tamsins back but also the legions from Riordan's seventeen sons.

Aife McKenzie Frostheart

The child of Tamsin and Bo. T was neither impregnated by Gaia nor as a red herring would have suggested, Dyson. Tamsin has a lot of sex yet has never been pregnant, it was ingesting Bo's blood that created the spark of life. The baby is a blood sage like Trick who met her in his prophesy that informed him his true heir was coming and that Tamsin would unite the Light and Dark but he would not be there to see it.

From the future, Aife can speak to her mothers' from the future because of the blood connection. Bo hears whispers and Tamsin is guided to make wiser choices.

Kenzi's research

All she wanted to know was how to help Tamsin (regarding her heart sickness). What she and Trick both learn from their correspondence is that Valkyrie cannot be without a master and are able to fall in love. In most scenarios however, it was to a mortal and when they died, so too did the Valkyrie. They deduce Bo can command Tamsin but agree it is a bad idea if Bo realized that. It's also a point that doesn't matter because when Lauren disappears, Bo leaves the territory looking for her.

Lauren's death sentence

Bo and Lauren over a course of three months become irritable with one another being together 27/7. Going to the bathroom alone was not a safe option and Lauren had to watch Bo have sex with Dyson because Lauren cannot sustain her. It creates urgency in Lauren that she must become Fae so she can take care of both herself and Bo.

Lauren's research

Tamsin gives Bo a break and has Lauren stay with her for a day so the doctor can do prenatal checks. Lauren knows Tamsin's kiss can sustain Bo, she takes more blood than necessary. She will become a Valkyrie. Her work with Apollo's cells leads her to believe that by combining the invisible cells with Tamsin's she can create a stronger Valkyrie; also she thinks becoming a technical relative of the Ancients will place her under their protection. She doesn't know she already is and they don't care.

When she injects herself it does two things. 1. It let's Aife into her psyche briefly as Lauren injects herself as Tamsin goes into labour. Aife leaves her with a message: Bo will never give up looking for you. 2. Tamsin had lifetimes to learn to reject Freya, this is Laurens first life. Her love of Bo disappears because Valkyrie don't love but for Freya.

Freya on the other hand doesn't understand why she's stopped giving a fuck about anything else. Someone is upon her will. This is the curse of love.

Bo does not stop loving Lauren just because Lauren doesn't feel it. She wakes up alone and her quest begins to find her. This take Bo into distant territories.

Hades encourages Freya to seek the source of her angst. Lauren does not know how to find Valhalla but soon Valkyrie find her. It is not love at first sight but Freya knows she wants her close. Lauren relays a message. Bo will never stop looking for me.

Between the Dark trying to kill Lauren regularly because of the bounty and her jealousy towards the Succubus, Freya is plotting for war and calls forth all Valkyrie in preparation. She also wants the armies of Hell and thusly, to have Hades freed. The music box is found but only Bo can use it. She sends Lauren to force Bo's hands. This is a year after the birth of the baby. Lauren tells Bo that Hades doesn't need her anymore when he now has a Blood Sage as a granddaughter. Bo is clueless of course because she's never given birth. Lauren attempts to murder Bo, but the Succubus is rescued by an arrow.

Life of Aife

Bo is missing, Tamsin has had the baby after a five month pregnancy. Trick was by her side and asks Tamsin to name the child after his daughter. Andromeda is as tall as a seven year old. The political gossip is that Lauren has left the territory and soon she hears word from Valhalla this is where the doctor has gone. Tamsin's prediction has come true.

Tamsin does not pursue Bo right away, she knows now that Lauren does not love Bo, but this does not mean Bo will be open to another relationship. During the birth she wishes Bo was by her side.

Freya is sending threats her way. Valkyrie are murdering her people. The baby has had her first birthday and Trick discovers Hades music box has been stolen. Tamsin sends Andromeda (older teenager) and Trick sends Dyson to find Bo.

Andromeda's arrow saves Bo. The girl is still wearing a veil. She aims the arrow at Bo's heart and fires. It hits her lung, but as she lay dying Andromeda rages about the pain she has caused her mother. That if she wasn't the mother of her sister she would allow her to die. She unveils herself and Bo is weirded out to see someone so similar looking to herself but accepts Andromeda's kiss. The girl tastes like pure love and Bo finally understands Tamsin's heart. Not that she feels the same now, but she knows Tamsin is capable of love.

The story ends

On the brink of war as the door to Hell has opened.

Bo meets her child for the first time. She apologizes to Tamsin for leaving and is forgiven.

Trick is sitting alone reviewing his will and writing his final letters. Aife Frostheart is named as his heir. The last thing he does is write in his book of blood "The city is safe". An assassin is watching as he writes. Trick knows the minute he is to die and does not fight it. Trick is murdered in his alcove.

Tamsin saw Trick in her vision

It was a glamour. Who is sitting on the stage is Aife, not Trick. In the future, Aife knows who the true enemy is. Tamsin unites the Light and the Dark and is loved so tremendously that the Ancients are jealous despite how much that love feeds them. That love has made them powerful.

The war ended a decade earlier after several years at war with Hell and Valhalla. The city was safe but outside of its border, nobody was safe. Everyone in Brazenwood dies gloriously.

Aife will write Zeus and Hera into Hell once she is older and powerful enough to do so. This is her plan anyway but her grandparents are powerful muthafuckers and she can't help but love them.

Valkubus?

It's not meant to be easy. I never intended to write them as a couple and I can't forgive how shitty the show treated the Valkubus union and of course Tamsin's end. Bo was a well meaning person but such an emotional dunce. Maybe a scene would have happened where out of the blue one day Bo says "I love you." Tamsin would give her dimpley smirk and reply "No you don't. But Thank you" because of course Tamsin is now the big boss and also a mother. She hasn't got time for Bo's flakey games.

PS. Jergen reunites with his ex. They have weird looking babies.


	8. Freeing the Monkey

A response to criticism

My previous chapter, not a fine piece of art was a monkey on my back I had to let go of before I could wrote anything else.

As for the Buffy lifting and the fact that I'm pathetic well, you see I didn't watch episodes of Buffy. That last season was a stain on an otherwise great series and that you can remember anything from it says more about you than it does me. (Like perhaps you might enjoy pursuing pleasures in life beyond watching old bad tv episodes and reading fanfic you hate).

Actually, if I wrote it without seeing it means I'm apparantly good enough to work for Whedon according to you so thanks :o

I truly have no idea why a Doccubus fanatic would read my stuff. I always imagined it was because it was an opportunity to cut at someone who enjoyed a ship that wasn't theirs. I do understand that in the end Bo chooses Lauren, it doesn't mean I have to like it then write mushy stuff about it. That's the job of a Doccubus shipper.

Actually, I guess i understand. It is Doccubus ish because in the (story Bo only loves Lauren, truly and madly. It's just that Lauren will lose her love for Bo. And the endgame was Valkubus.

I also let bad things happen to Lauren. I don't understand why she never needed a redemption arc on the show. She betrays and deceives people often (Bo for the Ash, Dyson for her boss, Evony who saved her life and career, dead ex regarding the Fae, everyone about her past), I don't get how easily she was forgiven.

I also know I'm not a great writer, but most of us on this site are not. It's just for fun.

I was ready to give up Lost Girl, but the push against me strikes my stubborn Capricorn soul.

I'm going to write some Valkubus smut.


End file.
